


I walk the same road again

by zeuxis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuxis/pseuds/zeuxis
Summary: After a tragic lost and his family's shortage of money Akaashi moves to a public school. While dealing with his trust issues and past he meets a few new friends in the new school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Why am I doing this

New school new chance, mom said. I am already in front of it and I can see it isn't much different from the last one. Mom said that a change would be good for my mental health but maybe she just wanted to throw me into public schools now that we don't have money. I wish they were more honest with me. Too late for that. I can already hear all the loud dumbasses. Forget it, maybe if I ditch class nobody will notice.

''OYA NEW KID!''

''huh?'' Are they talking to me? Prolly not, I should just keep low and head to class.

''It's rude to ignore when someone calls for you.'' Their hand felt warm on my shoulder. How annoying, no respect for personal space. I should just get over with this.

''My name isn't new kid.'' He is really tall. Stronger than what I thought I'd be facing. His damn face has a huge smile, how nice. Well at least he doesn't look like he could hurt anyone. The hair is almost making me laugh, I wonder if he knows how funny it looks.

''Hey answer me'' Shit did I zone out again. What am I supposed to say.

''Huh a quiet one, alright keep your secrets. I'm Bokuto and I guess I will be seeing you around. Don't be a stranger'' His smile never left his face while saying that. Maybe I'm wrong about hom, maybe he could trust me. I don't want to find out. He turned eround and started walking away with some dumb laugh. 

''Wait'' What am I doing? I cant stop now he's looking at me. shitshitshit. ''My name is Akaashi. Akaashi Keji.'' This was a mistake. I'll just turn around and hope I won't have to talk to him again. In the distance I hear his laughter. ''I'll see you around Akaashi!''

I walk up to class. Class 3E, how fun. I stand just for a second in front of the door. I guess it's too late to ditch now. When I opened the door I saw a mess. This will be hell. It's like 10 Bokutos in one room and then 15 of his followers. As I enter the classroom I notice that the teacher is behind me. Everyone stops and gois to their seats but the silence never enters. I turn around to face the teacher. He smells like cigarettes and hotdogs. How nice. 

''You must be Akaashi. Welcome, everyone settle down this is the new student you must have heard about. Akaashi Keji, I'm mr. Ukai'' What am I supposed to say to that. How dumb, just tell me where to sit and forget about me.

''Oh, yes, uhm right I should probably assign you a seat. Hmm the one next to Kenma seems open. Last row next to the window, I'm sure you guys will get along'' What does he care, he's a high school teacher not a nanny. I turn around to find my seat. Does he mean next to the skinny, small boy with bleached hait. He doesn't really stand out, he's more quiet than others that's for sure. Maybe he won't be that bad. I mutter a thanks and head to my seat. At least Bokuto's not here. I should stop thinking about him if I dont want to see him again. The day went by smoothly. I met a few new people. Kenma seems okay, we didn't talk much but it wasn't awkward. He seems like he ddint sleep in forever. Not like I know anyone that sleeps peacfully at night but he's different. Drugs...? No, nothing I should be thinking about. It takes me an hour to walk home. What a differance, the last school was barely 10 minutes away. I miss them. I wonder if they can feel if I'm gone. 

''HEY HEY HEY! It's my new owl. Akaashi how are you? How do you like the school?'' Oh God no, I recogize the voice. Bokuto. I just look at him hoping he will just leave.

''Alright, alright, I know you just love my voice so much so I'll be the one talking.'' How can he be so positive? I hear a laugh next to him. It's a tall dark haired boy. He's a bit skinnier than Bokuto but still bigger than me. And next to them Kenma. How didn't I notice them? I should hurry home before I get dragged somewhere by Bokuto.

''Oh right how rude of me, this tall idiot is Kuroo and the shortie is Kenma'' Maybe this isn't bad. ''I've met Kenma. Nice to meet you Kuroo'' How is Bokuto still smiling. What is this energy? He is scaring me.

''Great, now go out with us.'' What is he saying? The amount of braincells he has is nonexistant. 

''Oi, idiot owl dont botter the new kid. Akaashi we're heading to a cafe called Nekoma, I think Bokuto is asking you to join.'' Huh that place. I saw it on my way to school it seemed cozy. ''Who are you calling an idiot, you.. you.. you idiot cat.'' Bokuto tried so hard to defend himself. Even Kenma giggled after hearing that.

''I'll go.'' What am I saying? Is this really what I want? Won't hurt me to go i guess. I wasn't planning on going home so soon either way. I noticed all eyes were on me now.

''Well then let's go before he changes his mind.'' Kuro said while laughing. The motherfucker figured me out huh. We made our way down the street.Bokuto and Kuroo mostly chatted while Kenma and I were silent. I noticed Kenma was holding Kuroo's hand but I didn't wanna ask. Must be nice. I miss that feeling. Dissolving in someone's arms. But I'm already dissolved and hurt, I don't need that anymore. I broke my silence strike. ''How did all of you meet?'' 

''Kuroo and Kenma have been close since childhood. They were neighboors or something so they spend a lot of time together. They meet me in high school and said lets keep the loud one he's the cutest.'' Bokuto said almost proudly. Kuroo laughed like a maniac. ''You are forgetting the part where you flirted with me and I had to explain to you that I'm in a relationship and then you just tagged along with me and Kenma cause you didn't have anything else.'' Huh so Bokuto... was lonely? I can't imagine him not being surranded by positive people cheering him on. ''And yet you kept me so you can't pretend like I'm still just tagging along'' Bokuto said with a bright smile. He looked at me with his golden eyes full of passion. I didn't notice them before but i guess his smile and hair are pretty eyecatching. I shouldn't think about him like that. Stop. 

''And now you're like our son, right babe?'' Kuroo looked at the short figure that finally took his eyes off of the phone. ''Don't call him our son.'' Kenma answered. We all laughed. I should just relax with them. I am overthinking this, this is a new start. ''You need to cose our door before moving on honey'' What was that? Was it just in my head? It sounded just like him. I guess you won't let me walk freely even after leaving me, huh. 

''So, Akaashi, why did you change schools? It's odd since it's your last year in high school?'' Kuroo turned to me and asked. I dont want to tell him. I dont want to admit not yet. I stopped and starred at the road. I didn't even notice I was doing so until Bokuto broke the silence. ''Akashi are you okay?'' He sounded worried. This is the first thing He said without a smile. It felt weird. 

''Oh, yes. I'm sorryI just zoned out for a moment.'' I tried making it sound like it's nothing. ''It's okay if you don't tell us. We are still strangers but one day you won't be able to spend a day without me'' Said Bokuto in his own positive way again. Kuroo just laughed.

We were at the cafe. I was suprised that Bokuto ordered black coffee. I felt like he'd drink hot chocolate or maybe some kind of juice. I wonder if mom is worring about where I am. I checked my phone. No new messages. It was already 7 p.m. Maybe i should head home.

''What are you staring at that phone for? Is there some cutie texting you?'' Kuroo said provokingly. He's similar to Bokuto, not i looks but in the outgoing way. Thy aren't afraid to speak up.

''I was just checking the time. It's getting late I should go home before my parents get worried.'' I said as cold as possible.

''Oi, you're going to leave so soon? Even Kenma lasts longer.'' What did Kuroo try to say with that? I don't want to know. I get up and put my jacket on.

''You're leaving already? I hopped I might get at least one kiss from you tonight.'' Bokuto said with puppy eyes. What a fool. Is this a game for him? And yet he's staring at me. With his golden eyes it's like he looks right through my defenses and sees all my weaknesses. What is this hidden aura. I don't want to find out what happens if I stay.Not tonight.

''I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thank you for having me.''

I made my way to the door.They said something behind me but I didn't wanna hear. I'm not far from home. I should hurry, I just want to curl up in my blanket.

''Our blanket'' WHat? The voice. It's here again. He's haunting me again. ''You won't get rid of me. Cause you don't want to.'' sSHut up. Shut up. Calm down . It's only in your head,that's what they said. It's not real.

''Who is the new boy. Bokuto? Will you try to replace me with him now. What kind of marks will he give you? Do you just love getting hurt?'' I rushed home. I tried to ignore the voice. He was getting louder. He can't hurt me anymore. I just need to block him out. Noone was home. Unsuprasing. I rushed in the bathroom and I searched for my stash. Where are they? No way someone found it. ''Are you looking for these?'' the voice laughed. I shift my focus and they're in the cabinet. Right, I left them here. I just need to take one, maybe two. I dod what I do to survive, right? Everyone does it I just need it. I didn't hear the voice again that night but I'm sure he'll be back in the morning. I can't go to school high. This will be hell. My mind was drifting. Suga... Will you wait for me? Let me be yours in the next life.


	2. A step back

What was this dream I just had? It felt so familiar and yet I lost it again. I should get ready for school. I think I'm gonna skip breakfast for today. I put on my clothes and make my way to through our overpriced apartment. My parents really like to act like we are still rich. They vut most of the money that went for me so they can continue living their playful life. Father says he is getting the compaany back in line and that soon we will be back to our normal lives. He means that he will again have enough money on hookers and presents for mom so she doesn't leave him. I check my phone before I leave for school. One new message? Thats odd. I check the message. Mom: ''Your dad and I are leaving the town for the weekend. It's important. I'll leave you money so you can buy something to eat. love ya:)'' Bullshit. It's only the start of the week and she couldn't find the time to say it to my face. It will be nice though. I'll have some alone time.  
...  
I'm late to class but I couldn't care less. I'll be on top of the class anyway, judging by others achivments it's nothing like Karasuno. ''Just because you're smart doesn't mean you should get cocky'' Here he goes again. Well there's some truth to what you say but I'm going to ignore you. I hurry to the classroom and enter.  
''I'm sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn.'' Lies. I feel like my mother when lying. She was always so good at it. I learned from the best.  
''It's okay Akaashi just take your seat. Is Kenma with you?'' Kenma? He's not here yet? I didn't think he was the type to ditch. Maybe it's because of me. No, stop. Stop hurting yourself. '' You're right let me hurt you, again and again'' whispered the voice. STOP. Get out of my head I dont want you.  
''Akaashi?'' teacher snapped me back into reality.  
''Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking. Kenma isn't with me. He probably isn't feeling well.'' I go to my seat.  
The day passed so fast. I saw Kuroo and Bokuto in the hallways but it seems like they didn't see me. Good it's better that way. I'll head home and leave my stuff, maybe then I can go explore or something. ''What is it, your friends forgot about you?'' I think you are the expert in forgetting and leaving me. What did he have that I didn.t, huh? Why aren't you haunting him? ''You were soboring Akaashi and clinged to me without a word. You're just annoying and can't accept people don't like you. Not your mom, not your dad, not me.'' I don't need any of you. I trusted you but I guess you trusted a rope more. Am I the only unloved here Suga? Be honest with me, did your favorite toy love you back? ''Is this how you think I'll leave you. Honey, I'm in hell and I'm bringing you with me'' I feel tears rolling down my face. They're worm. Why am I still crying over you.  
''World to Akaashi. Wake up!'' This voice. Owl idiot has entered the chat huh.  
''Mhm huh?'' I can't form words yet. ''Are you okay? You just zoned out here and started crying. Kuroo left early, Kenma never showed up.'' Bokuto sounded so soft. Like his words were holding me. Stop. You don't know him. ''Ah, yes I'm okay just drifted away for a moment.'' Bokuto smiled to my response.  
''Will you walk with me home? I'm bored and it will be fun, right?'' He looks so happy. Like there's not a care in his world

I just nod in response. It won't be bad to be surronded with a little of positivity, that's what my therapist always sad. Bokuto starts laughing and we head down the street.  
''I wanna show you something. It feels like you dont truly know the wonders of this city.'' He's not wrong I never liked going out and exploring and I won't start now. But I already knoww I can't stop him. ''Alright.'' I said annoyed. ''Are you gonna let him drag you everywhere now? You fell really low'' The voice spoke again. What does he want now? Stop please.  
I don't have time to react but Bokuto grabs my hand and starts running. What is he doing? ''This is not what I agreed to.'' I stoppedus.  
''Come on this is the fastest way. Relax for a moment.'' He's right maybe I should just relax.

We made our way downtown. I didn't recognize the street. It was almost silent. There was just a few people and they were keeping their heads down. He was speaking something in my head but I managed to ignore it. Bokuto walked proudly and was telling me all about Kuroo and Kenma. It really sounds like they are close. We stopped in front of a cafe. It was almost empty and not eyecatching.  
''Here we are'' Bokuto said proudly.  
''And what are we doing here?'' That came out ruder than I wanted. He looked at me and smiled. I hate him being so smiley.  
''This is my favorite cafe. My friends come here and preforme every Tuesday and Friday. I promis you'll like it.'' He dragged me all across town just for this. ''WIll you hate his friends too?'' No. Shut up. I don't need your comments and opinions Suga. You-re gone. Bokuto led me inside.  
''Hey Bokuto! Who did you bring for me today bro?'' A tall figure from the bar made his way to us. Bokuto looked at him so happy.  
''This is AKaashi. He's new to our school and who said he's for you?'' Bokuto laughed. I felt like he showed me off. Like I'm his prize he unted doen and now he's keeping me caged. It's not a nice feeling and it sure isn't new. I look at the unkown figure that's nowlaughing with Bokuto.  
''I'm Konoha nice to meet you Akaashi. If you get annoyed by this idiot just tell me. I'll take care of him.'' Konoha...? Where did I hear that name before? ''Doesn't he remind you of someone'' Suga said. He is really trying to provoke me. I don't want to know and I don't want to remeber.  
''What can I get you boys?'' Konoha asked. Bokuto looked at me then back at him. ''Two beers, thank you.'' Beers..? We're underage. It's not my first time drinking but I don't want to do it with him. Konoha leaves before I could get a word. It's okay just one beer and then I'll go home. Music started playing. I just noticed the small stage and a band warming up on it.  
''They're good.I promise.'' He looked so excited. Like a kid with a new toy.

*flashback*

His couch is so comfortable. ''I have to show you this new band I found. The lead singer has a voice of an angel.'' He said so happy. I love seeing him like this. Like he's the happiest person in the world. ''An angel..? You don't say.'' I said while grinning. He played a song and got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Before I knew I wasin his arms. ''Dance with me'' His voice echod in my head. ''Suga...''

''Akaashi! Wake up the beer is here.'' Bokuto yelled. Huh why did I drift there. Why won't you let me go? ''Ah, yes I see. I was just thinking.'' He looked at me concerned.  
''You think too much'' He said

He looks at me so concerned. I hate it. I'm not some lamb that needs saving.  
It's been 45 mins since we came. I ache to just leave. Bokuto moved from beer to shots. His problem. Who drinks on a school night? ''Are you worried about him?'' the voice decided to step up again. I'm not. He can do whatever he wants.  
''I'm sorry Bokuto. I'll have to leave you now. I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said and started going to the door. I can't give him time to say goodbye. He would probably just drag me to stay longer.I don't need this.  
...  
I haven't showed up for school for the rest of the week. I couldn't bring myself to even get up. At least my mind was at ease, well kinda. I open my phone. Huh? New message? I check the notification. Oh, it's Yaku. That damned short bastard. Yaku: ''Hey, me and some of the boys were thinking of hanging out this weekend. You in?'' It feels likw forever since I saw them. I kept lying to myself that they don't want to see me. Maybe I should'nt have blamed it all on me but then again who else was there to blame. Me: ''My parents are out of town this weekend. We can chill at my place.'' I shut down my phone and get up. I should probably clean a bit. When I was done I checked the clock. It was already 1 pm. I felt the hunger that I haven't noticed before. I should make my way to the shop across my bulding. They have good sandwiches. I put on a jacket and made my way. It's a smaller shop so the lady greeted me as I walked in. ''Akkashi, aren't you supposed to be at school?'' Sometimes I forget she knows my family and me. She knows everyone on our street. It's kind of disturbing. ''I didn't feel weell today so I stayed home.'' I answered. I made my way through the shop. In front of the sandwiches I wanted standed a small boy. ''Isn't that your new kitty friend?'' the voice whispered. Oh god not now. ''Hey Kenma what brings you here?'' I slide next to him. He looks up to see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof tbh this is more like my lazy intro for the next few chapters where i'll try to set the scene more for the characters and their mental state as well as explaining more about Akaashi's past.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this is like my first fanfic. The first chapter is a bit shorter than what I want it to be but I wanted to set a picture of the main characters and how they corespond with each other and in which ways it will change. I'll post often since I really wanna see how and where exactly will I take the story.


End file.
